graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena Headey
Lena Headey (ur. 3 października 1973 na Bermudach) – angielska aktorka. Życiorys Mając 5 lat przeprowadziła się do Huddersfield, miasta w hrabstwie West Yorkshire w Anglii, a pięć lat później do Londynu. W wieku 17 lat razem z przyjaciółmi za szkoły wystąpiła w przedstawieniu – zwróciła wtedy uwagę agenta, który zaprosił ją na przesłuchanie. Przed kamerami zadebiutowała w roku 1992 w filmie Kraina wód. Następnie zagrała w filmie Okruchy dnia. Po roku dostała pierwszoplanową rolę w filmie Księga dżungli. Potem kariera Headey zaczęła się dobrze rozwijać – aktorka wystąpiła w filmach takich jak Pani Dalloway, Twarz, Loved up, Oniegin, Plotka, Opętanie, Gra Ripleya, Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (The Brothers Grimm, 2005), Gry weselne i Aktorzy. W roku 2007 zagrała w filmie Zacka Snydera 300 jako królowa Gorgo; zagrała również w sequelu. W roku 2008 wystąpiła w filmie Czerwony baron i serialu Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor. Od roku 2011 gra w serialu Gra o tron królową Cersei Lannister. Za tę rolę otrzymała dwie nominacje do nagrody Emmy. 10 maja 2007 wyszła za mąż za Petera Loughrana – rozwiedli się w roku 2013. Filmografia * 1992: Kraina wód (Waterland), jako Mary * 1993: Century, jako Miriam * 1993: Okruchy dnia (The Remains of the Day), jako Lizzie * 1994: Księga dżungli (Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book), jako Katherine Kitty Brydon * 1994: MacGyver: ku zagładzie świata (McGyver: Trail to Doomsday), jako Elise Moran * 1994: Fair Game, jako Ellie * 1995: Groteska (The Grotesque), jako Cleo Coal * 1995: Loved Up, jako Sarah * 1995: Devil's Advocate, jako Clare Rigby * 1997: Twarz (Face), jako Connie * 1997: Pani Dalloway (Mrs. Dalloway), jako młoda Sally * 1998: Człowiek z deszczem w butach (The Man with Rain in His Shoes), jako Sylvia Weld * 1999: Oniegin (Onegin), jako Olga Larin * 1999: Przed wystawą (Inside-Out), jako dekorator wystaw sklepowych * 2000: Aberdeen, jako Kaisa * 2000: Plotka (Gossip), jako Jones * 2000: Ropewalk, jako Alison * 2001: Kurator (The Parole Officer), jako Emma * 2001: Anazapta, jako Matilde * 2002: Gra Ripleya (Ripley's Game), jako Sarah * 2002: Wzbierająca burza (The Gathering Storm), jako Ava Wigram * 2002: Opętanie (Possession), jako Blanche Glover * 2003: No verbal response, jako dr Megan Pillay * 2003: Aktorzy (The Actors), jako Dolores * 2005: Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (The Brothers Grimm), jako Angelika * 2005: Około piątej (Round About Five), jako dziewczyna * 2005: Jaskinia (The Cave), jako dr Kathryn Jennings * 2005: Gry weselne (Imagine Me & You), jako Luce * 2006: 300, jako królowa Gorgo * 2006: Ultra, jako Penny/Ultra * 2007: Zamachowiec (The Contractor), jako Ballard * 2007: Dziewczyny z St. Trinian (St. Trinian's), jako panna Dickinson * 2008: Czerwony baron (Der Rote Baron), jako Käte Otersdorf * 2008: Odbicie zła (The Brøken), jako Gina McVey * 2008: Whore, jako Mom * 2009: The Devil's Wedding, jako panna młoda diabła * 2009: Laid to Rest, jako Cindy * 2009: Mściwe serce (Tell-Tale), jako Elizabeth * 2012: Dredd, jako Madeline Madrigal „Ma-Ma” * 2013: Noc oczyszczenia (The Purge), jako Mary Sandin * 2013: Dary Anioła: Miasto kości (The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones), jako Jocelyn Fray * 2014: 300: Początek imperium, jako królowa Gorgo Seriale * 1993: Screen Two, jako Margaret * 1993: Soldier Soldier, jako Shenna Bowles * 1993: Spender, jako Emily Goodman * 1993: How We Used To Live, jako Grace Palmer * 1996: Ballykissangel, jako Jenny * 1996–1997: Band of Gold, jako Colette * 1997: The Hunger, jako Steph Reynolds * 1997: Kavanagh QC, jako Natasha Jackson * 1997: Gold, jako Colette * 1998: Merlin, jako Ginewra * 2004: The Long Firm, jako Rubby Ryder * 2008–2009: Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles), jako Sarah Connor * 2009: Super Hero Squad (The Super Hero Squad Show), jako Czarna wdowa / Magia (głos) * 2011: Białe kołnierzyki (White Collar), jako Sally * od 2011: Gra o tron, jako Cersei Lannister Kategoria:Obsada i twórcy de:Lena Headey en:Lena Headey fr:Lena Headey pt-br:Lena Headey ru:Лина Хиди